He Walked Away
by book worm597
Summary: Harry Potter has tured his back on all his friends. He started a new life with a new name.But now his old friends are going to make him realise you can't change who you are and what you've done.
1. Birthday visit

He Walked Away.

This is the first thing I've written for months I might be a bit rusty.

Chapter 1- Birthday Visit.

Harry Ryan stared at the T.V. screen not really paying attention to it. It had been 4 years exactly since he had turned his back on the wizarding world. It was also his 22nd birthday. He was going to meet some old friends that night. He didn't want to but he didn't even try to argue. Arguing with them was pointless. They would come what ever he did. He hated his birthday.

That night the doorbell rang and he walked as slowly as possible to the front door. The minute he opened it 7 people walked in. HE watched as Ginny, Ron Fred and George Weasley, Hermione Granger, Remus Lupin and Albus Dumbledore hurried past him "That's right just barge in," He muttered, then in a louder voice said "There's not as many of you as usual."

"No, Mr. Potter-"Dumbledore started.

"I'm not Mr. Potter. Harry James Potter is gone." Harry interrupted.

"A lot of people had plans for tonight and couldn't come. But I assure you they wanted to."

"Oh, that's nice. I thought people might've forgotten about me." Harry said bitterly.

"You really thought people would forget about the boy who saved us from Voldemort?" Remus asked

"Sorry I hoped that people would forget me. And don't mention that again or I'll chuck you out my house." Harry replied. "I suppose you want to sit down."

They all nodded and walked into the living room which had barely changed since they had last been there. The walls were painted dark blue and the ceiling was white. There were two armchairs and on one sofa all of which were black. There were dark blue curtains hiding the window and ,at the moment, the only light in the room came from numerous candles. There were four large book cases with hundreds of books and videos and DVDs on the shelves and the T.V. All in all it was a typical muggle living room. As the others sat down Harry dragged a chair into the room from the dining room across the hall.

HE sat down and watched them waiting for one of them to start the conversation. 'I wonder how they're going to try and make me come back this time.' He thought. He didn't have to wait long to find out. "Harry we've missed you." Said Hermione.

"Yeah." Said Ron "Everyone else has too, mate."

"That's nice they should come and visit sometime, tell them I here most days when after work," Harry said.

"You could go and visit them," Remus suggested.

"Why would I want to do that, when it is them who want to see me not the other way round?" Harry asked.

"Oh come on Harry, you must miss some people," Remus sighed.

"Err, No," Harry answered

"There must be at least one person you miss," Remus sounded like he was begging now.

Harry shook his head.

"There's not one person you miss in the wizarding world?" Remus stared at Harry.

'He's lying hes got to miss someone.' Remus thought.

"Well, sometimes I miss people, but not often. I lead such a busy life I don't have time to miss people and I don't think about it for long when I do 'cos I just go and see my friends," Harry explained.

'I'm telling the truth I don't miss them,' he told himself.

'_You can't lie to yourself. You miss them and you know it,' _Said an honest voice in his brain.

'I don't!' Harry said to it (or thought to it).

'_You do, Harry. You think about them everyday,'_

'Yes but that doesn't mean I miss them!"

'_What does then?'_

"Shut up!" Harry realised everyone was staring at him looking surprised because he had just spoke out loud. "I was talking to myself ,"

"Harry you must miss at least one person," Remus pleaded.

"I do. No! No! I don't. Even if I did I wouldn't go back with you!"

"Harry I know you're still sad. I understand but..." Remus was cut off by Harry yelling.

"UN-DER-STAND!? YOU UNDERSTAND!? YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND AND NEVER WILL!"

A/N Hope you like the first chapter I worked really hard on this. Actually I didn't. Not really. It just came to me and I wrote it down. That is the best way for me to write if I think to hard it turns out to be pathetic. Please review anyway.


	2. Considering

He Walked Away 

A/N: This will probably be short. The reason for this is that I never have a plot and never do any planning. I find I work better coming up with stuff as I go along, even if this does sometimes make my writing confusing and short.

"You're right. I don't know anything. But I still think coming back would help," Remus said calmly.

"I, however, don't agree and as it's my life, it is my choice." Harry said.

"Come on, mate. You don't even have to stay a full day just come and see everyone!" Ron pleaded.

"Yeah! Mum would love to see you!" Ginny added.

"No! Why can't you just go back home and let me live my life the way I want to?" Harry glared at them.

"Because we're part of you're life, Harry," Hermione said, almost in tears.

"You used to be part of my life. You're not now. I've moved on," Harry snapped.

"You can't just run away from your past, Harry," Ginny told him.

"I can if I want. Now go away and leave me in peace,"

"Fine, we'll go. But think about what we said," Remus said walking to the door.

"I might," Harry followed the others from the room.

Later that night Harry sat in the living room staring at a candle. His dog, an American bulldog called Chance there is a reason why he was called Chance but that's not for now, sat on the floor in front of the armchair where Harry was sitting. "Do you think I should of went with them?" Harry asked the dog as if expecting it to answer. Chance just tilted his head to one side.

"You don't know either, then," Harry sighed and patted the dog's head. "Well wait 'til they come back. I might have made my mind up by then," He couldn't keep his mind of his conversation with the others, but the thing he dwelled on most was Ginny's last words to him 'You can't run away from your past,'

'She's right. I think about it everyday. It's always there and it won't go away.' He thouhght

_'Then why stay away?' _Harry groaned as he realised the annoying part of his brain was talking (or thinking) again.

'Nobody knows what I've done around here. Nobody will talk about it'

'If you talked about it I'm sure you'd feel better,' 

'I don't'

'_You know it would help. Talking about it would stop you from thinking about it as much.' _

'It wouldn't'

_'It would help. It helped when you talked about Sirius,'_

'Well. It could help,'

'_Good. You're finally getting to yourself'_

"Right! We're leaving! Come on, Chance!"

Yay!! He's off to see the wizards! The wonderful Wizard of Hogsmeade! Because... because... because... because he feels like it!!!!

My story is going to plan. Even though it doesn't have a plan.


	3. Potter's Back

Chapter 3- Potter's Back.

Here goes

"Harry!" Hermione shrieked when he knocked on the door to her house in Hogsmeade. "Chance!" She hugged Harry and patted Chance.

"Let me in," He said grumpily. Hermione lead him into the Living room.

"You came!" she whispered.

"Yeah. I came now get the others before I leave." Hermione rushed off to the kitchen still looking delighted.

Five minutes later the whole Weasley family, Albus Dumbledore, Remus Lupin and Neville Longbottom were sitting around Harry and Hermione. They were all looking at Harry waiting for him to tell them why he came back.

"Well," He said at last "I came back because I wanted to talk about... about, you know. The night we won."

'I hate you brain,' Chance came back from sniffing the strange smell that seemed to come from the Weasley twins pockets and sat on the floor beside him. Harry put his hand on Chance's back and swallowed. "The day I killed Voldemort," He looked up to see the whole room staring at him and quickly looked down at Chance again. 'Did I tell you that I hate you brain?'

"We should have talked along time ago," Dumbledore said. They spent awhile talking about what had happened and how they all felt about it. Harry listened more than talked and was slightly surprised to hear that some of the others had felt like packing up and leaving too. "If you wanted to leave why didn't you?" He asked.

"I knew if I stayed I wouldn't wallow in it and I would have friends with me to help get over it," Neville explained "I guess we should ask why you _did_ leave,"

"I just wanted to try and forget about it. I didn't want reminding of it where ever I went. I didn't want people to act like I'm a hero. Then when I did leave I got everything I wanted. I got my second chance, that's why I got Chance to give something else what I got. Remember I got him from the pound, that's why he's called Chance. I wanted to forget it didn't work," Harry told them, "I guess I came back looking for a third chance."

"We're glad you came back Harry," Ginny declared.

"I am to," Harry said. "Yeah, I'm glad Harry Potter's back,"


End file.
